Fester (fggs02)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Blight Druid Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Celestial, Druidic, Sylvan Deity: Deity Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 08 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 01) AC: 14 = + DEX (01) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = 01 (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = 01 (02) + CON (00) + trait (01) Reflex: +01 = 01 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +05 = 01 (02) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00 Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Quarterstaff: Attack: +01 = (00) + Str (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+1/1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: double weapon Dart: Attack: +01 = (00) + Dex (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+1, Crit: 20/x2, Range 20', Special: None Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid Darkvision:can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled:+2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. Spell-Like Ability:can cast daylight 1/day (CL1). Celestial Resistance:acid resistance 5 cold resistance 5 electricity resistance 5 Languages:speaks Common and Celestial. Class Features Druid Armor/Weapons: light armor, medium armor, and shields (No metal) , club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, spear, natural attacks Spontaneous Casting:can lose a prepared spell in order to cast any summon nature's ally spell of the same level or lower. Orisons: These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Nature Bond: Death Domain Granted Power: Bleeding Touch (sp)- 6/day As a melee touch attack Fester can cause a living creature to take 1d6 points of bleed damage. Nature Sense: A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge(Nature) and Survival Checks. Vermin Empathy: 1d20+4 (+1 druid level, +3 cha) Diplomacy with vermin. The blight druid can also improve the attitude of animals and mindless undead creatures that were formerly animals at a -4 penalty unless the animal or undead has a disease special attack. Feats Deepsight (Level 1 Feat): Your darkvision has a range of 120 feet. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Mending Flare(DC13) Detect Magic 1 Level Cause Fear(DC14)(Domain Spell) Hydraulic Push Keen Senses (Bonus Spell) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 3 +0 Climb 04 1 3 1 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 05 0 0 3 +2 (Skilled) Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Fly -01 0 0 0 -1 +0 Handle Animal 07 1 3 3 +0 Heal 04 0 0 3 +1 (Caretaker) Intimidate 03 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 07 1 3 1 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 09 1 3 3 +2 (Skilled) Perform ( ) 03 0 0 3 +0 Profession (innkeeper) 07 1 3 3 +0 Ride 04 1 3 1 -1 +0 Sense Motive 03 0 0 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Survival 05 0 0 3 +2 (Nature Sense) Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Traits Caretaker (Faith): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Heal checks, and Heal is always a class skill for you. Resilient (Combat): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Fortitude saves. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Wooden Armor 20 gp 25 lb Quarterstaff (Melee) 00 gp 04 lb Darts(Ranged) 2.5gp 2.5 lb Ammo (05) Vial of Blood Strapped to Wrist(Divine Focus) Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Scroll Case 01 gp 0.5 lb Scroll of Obscuring Mist(CL1) 25 gp 00 lb Scroll of Cloak of Shade (CL1) 25 gp 00 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Sewing Needle 0.5 gp 00 lb Leeching Kit 05 gp 05 lb Total Weight: 41 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 64 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size:Medium Gender:Male Age:21 Height:5'1" Weight:165lbs Hair Color:Black Eye Color:Red Skin Color:Milky White Appearance:Fester is fairly short for a humanoid. His dark hair is in conflict with his fair skin. This gives him an odd appearance especially when you see his blood red eyes. His hair is dirty and greasy. He smells like decaying flesh. Most people dont go near him or talk to him. Demeanor: Fester is very quiet and contemplative. He seems to be quite satisfied with his own thoughts. His favorite conversation topics are the smell and texture of blood as well as how many beings he has murdered. Background: Fester is a serial killer. He worked in a good aligned temple as a caretaker for the sick. While there he murdered several patients in inventive ways. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval